


Secret Agent Stiles

by jujukittychick



Series: LJ fullmoon ficlet prompts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: fullmoon_ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Stiles trying to be sneaky, confuzzled Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is sent on an important mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Agent Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> I have only watched the first 4 eps of this, the very vague mentions of the other characters are being implied from what I’ve inferred from the show and read through various fanfics plus what I made up, be warned.
> 
> Prompt: fullmoon_ficlet #13- Pretending
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf and am making no money; I am doing this for my own fun and entertainment. The fandom belongs to its respective creators and owners who *are* making money off them.

“Uncle Chris!”  
  
Chris Argent looked down at the male body that had attached itself to him suddenly, at a complete loss for once, his arms sticking out to his sides awkwardly.  A just-too-tight-for-comfort hug and a pointed look from light brown eyes jumpstarted his mind and he lightly hugged the slim figure, thankfully causing the teen to release him.  “Stiles?”  
  
“Hey, Uncle Chris, just wanted to let you know we just found out we have some visitors coming from out of town to meet the family and they sounded like they were  _really_  interested in what you do.  We’re thinking of having a big get together, you know, all the family hanging out, watching the big fight on Derek’s giant TV.  Anyway, Allison asked me to give you her shopping list; she said she’ll be home after practice.  Anyway, I gotta run; I’m meeting Dad for lunch.  See ya later.”  
  
Chris stood frozen in shock, looking back at the small café he’d just left and wondering when the world went sideways.  Opening up the piece of paper Stiles had pressed into his hand, his eyes widened in surprise before he schooled his expression to careful neutrality once more.  In Allison’s loopy handwriting was a list of weapons and ammo followed by a short note.  A shopping list indeed.  Without looking at the note from his daughter yet, he thought about what Stiles had said, turning the conversation over in his head.  Apparently an out of town group of enemies, possibly more werewolves, were showing up and Derek’s pack was expecting a fight.  Wondering what all that had to do with Stiles’ odder than normal behavior, he looked over Allison’s note.  
  
 _Hey, Dad.  Visitors coming and they’ve heard of the trouble with the family recently.  Derek tried telling them it’s not a problem, but thought it might be better to make sure you had a heads up and smelled like you belong since we don’t know if they’ve sent advanced scouts.  Hopefully Stiles didn’t weird you out.  Will pick up the supplies at dinner.  Love you. – Allison_  
  
Well, that did make things a lot clearer.  Running through what he had in their stores at home and what he’d actually have to go buy some more of, he headed towards his car, interested in hearing the full story once his daughter came home.  
  
.oOo.  
  
“Dude, I could so be a spy!  And can I just say, ewww, Argent cooties! No offence, Allison,”  
  
“None taken.  So things went okay then? You got the note to him alright and got him scented?” Allison laughed softly as she watched Stiles throw himself on Scott’s bed dramatically.  
  
“Yep, one thoroughly confused hunter scented and message delivered.  Someone tell me why  _I_  was the one having to scent him again?  Why couldn’t you just do it?”  
  
Scott smothered a laugh at Stiles’ disgruntled expression.  “Besides it being funny and me wishing I had been there to see it? Derek said Allison smells too much like just me and if one of us wolves did it, he’d smell more like only one of us.  You, though, being the pack snuggle-bunny that you are, smell like all of us and would make him smell like he’s at least been in contact with all of us.”  
  
Allison had a full case of the giggles as Stiles’ expression went from slightly disgruntled to full-on outraged, the normally verbose teen stumbling over his words as he flailed and pointed accusingly at Scott.  
  
“Snuggle-bunny?   _Snuggle-bunny!_  Just see if I let you use me as a pillow again next movie night, mister.”  Muttering, he hauled himself off Scott’s bed and headed toward the kitchen, muttering the entire way.  “Snuggle-bunny… no respect at all, and after subjecting myself to Argent cooties.  The things I do for this pack.”  He yelled from the kitchen as he got snacks for the three of them, they may be annoying, but they were his friends after all.  “I hope you get fleas!"


End file.
